Ahora Me Ves
by MariiBravo
Summary: Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black y Ron Weasley son un grupo de ilusionistas que comienzan como magos ambulantes, que luego de un extraño encuentro se hacen llamar "Los cuatro jinetes". Tom Riddle un agente especial, está empeñado en capturarlos. Pero, nunca vio venir el haberse enamorado de una agente de la interpol quien también lo ayuda en el caso: Hermione Granger. AU
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, la trama de la historia pertenece a Corazón Films, yo solo juego con ellas.

**Nota: **Es un AU y posiblemente OoC.

Prefacio

Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black y Ron Weasley son un grupo de ilusionistas que comienzan como magos ambulantes, que luego de un extraño encuentro se hacen llamar **"Los cuatro jinetes". **Pero cuando utilizan la magia para robar un banco al otro lado del continente, llaman la atención de la Interpol y el FBI. Las autoridades deciden poner un alto definitivo a sus atracos.

Tom Riddle un agente especial, está empeñado en capturarlos antes de que lleven a cabo el que parece será su mayor golpe. Pero, nunca vio venir el haberse enamorado de una agente de la interpol quien también lo ayuda en el caso: Hermione Granger. Los **Cuatro Jinetes **no solo se deben cuidar las espaldas del agente Riddle, si no también de Albus Dumbledore, un ex ilusionista que ahora se da la gran vida, traicionando el código ético del mago, revela los secretos de cómo se hacen los trucos.

Una historia donde la palabra venganza es la palabra clave en esta.

**Bien, esta es una historia que me ha venido rondando la mente desde que vi una película****,**** hasta tal punto que no me ha dejado continuar las dos que estoy escribiendo, así que decidí plasmarla, subirla y que sean ustedes las que me digan si vale la pena seguirla o no. **

**También debo aclarar que esta es una historia que seguirá (Por así decirlo) la trama de la película, obviamente cambiare y colocare algunas cosas. Y que****,**** si ustedes deciden que la siga será cuando ya haya terminado una de las otras historias que estoy escribiendo. **

**Sin más que decir me despido. **

**¿Reviews? **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, la trama de la historia pertenece a Corazón Films, yo solo juego con ellas.

**Nota: **Es un AU y posiblemente OoC.

Chapter: 1

"**¿Qué es la magia? Un engaño enfocado. Pero el engaño destinado a entretener. "**

**LAS VEGAS Lunes**

-Acércate, más cerca. Porque mientras más crees que ves…Mas fácil es engañarte.- Un Joven de unos 24 años, con unas singulares gafas redondas, ojos de un verde brillante, atractivo y musculoso… su cabello de color azabache estaba ligeramente despeinado pero que le daba un aire salvaje con el cual volvía locas a muchas féminas. Era nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter un conocido Ilusionista.

Quien ahora estaba en las vegas mostrando uno de sus actos.

-Ahora voy a hojear las cartas y quiero que escojas una.- Le dijo a la chica que fue escogida para colaborar en ese truco. Con una sonrisa coqueta asintió.- Ahora presta atención.

_1…2….3 _

Las cartas fueron hojeadas.

-Fue muy rápido… ¿Otra vez?- La chica asintió.- ¿Estas lista?- Recibió un **uhum** como respuesta- ok.

_1…2…3_

-¿Viste una?- Le pregunto el pelinegro.

-Si

-¿La recuerdas bien?

-Si

-¿Esta tu carta aquí?- Señalo todas las cartas que estaban acomodadas en su mano para que se vieran.

La chica miro cada carta tomándose su tiempo para luego responder.

-No

-Porque estas mirando demasiado cerca… ¿Y qué les he dicho esta noche?- Pregunto al publico- Mientras más mires…

-**Menos veras- **Terminaron todos por él. Tiro las cartas hacia arriba y dirigió su vista al edificio que estaba a sus espaldas.

Las luces empezaron a unirse y separarse hasta que se formo el siete de diamantes, la carta que había visto y elegido aquella chica. Todos miraban con total asombro aquel edificio, una vez más Harry Potter lo había hecho.

**. . . **

**NUEVA ORLEANDS Martes**

Un hombre bien formado, tez morena, de cabello largo, lustroso y negro, llamativos ojos grises y un aire de "elegancia casual". Era el antes muy famoso mentalista, Sirius Black.

-Ahora mírame a los ojos y… Duerme- Tomo a la mujer quien lo estaba ayudando en ese acto, en una pequeña cafetería. Le susurro algunas palabras.- y…-Chasqueo sus dedos, la mujer despertó. – Si puedes quitarme este billete, es todo tuyo.- Un intento, otro intento, uno más y la mujer no pudo tomar el billete ya que sus manos estaban tomadas y no podía separarlas. – Bien, si puedes decir tú nombre es todo tuyo.- La mujer no podía separar los dientes.- Ahora espera un segundo, echare un vistazo bajo el capó de la mente de tu esposo.

-No creo que sea necesario…- Sirius lo ignoro sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Estoy viendo… no me digas, playas, cocteles ¿Florida?

-Oiga fue un viaje de negocios… - comenzó a disculparse nerviosamente

-Sí, bueno si así quiere llamarlo… tal vez el negocio más antiguo.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos cariño…- la mujer miraba a su esposo con ojos entrecerrados.

-No puede moverse Mark…-El hombre lo interrumpió.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-

-Mentalista ¿Recuerda?, ahora estas pensando en una mujer a, b, c, d, e, f, g, j… ¡J! ¿Jean? ¿Jena? ¡Janet! ¿Quién es Janet?- El hombre carraspeo incomodo.- y miro de reojos a su esposa- ¿Conoces a Janet?- La mujer asintió- ¿No es tu mejor amiga o sí?

-Mi hegmana- Como pudo la mujer le respondió.

-Tú hermana… ¡Tu hermana! ¡Santo cielos!-Exclamo aparentando estar sorprendido.- ¡Ese no era un viaje de trabajo te fuiste de fiesta con Janet! ¡La hermana de tu señora!- La mujer que estaba cerca de su esposo empezó a golpearlo como pudo.- Ahora está furiosa, alejémonos un poco ¿Quieres que se olvide de esto?

-Sí, si- el hombre asintió sin pensarlo.

-Ok, saca tu billetera.

-¿Extorsionas a la gente de esta forma?

-No, solo lo hago a la gente que se lo merece- Y Sirius no mentía, luego de que su hermano y gerente escapó con todo su dinero, por lo cual además estuvo en la cárcel por una deuda impositiva, el se dedica a presentarse y "extorsionar" a quien lo merece por ejemplo a los hombres infieles. -Mmmm- Miro la billetera de aquel hombre- ¿200 está bien? ¿Sabes? esto es importante serán 250.

-Es usted un rufián. – Sirius lo miro burlonamente antes de dirigirse a la ahora fiera de su esposa.

-Ahora, duerme- con un chasquido de dedos la mujer cayo dormida- Ahora te vas a olvidar de todo esto cuando oigas el chasquido… y tu Casanova- Se dirigió al hombre.- cada Vez que pienses en Janet...- Cuando dijo esto dio unos pequeños golpecitos con en la frente del hombre- me veras a mi desnudo y te advierto que no es nada bonito.

-Si...- Claro como si eso fuera posible, pensó el hombre. Pero, cuando miro el cuerpo de Sirius aporto la vista rápidamente sumamente sonrojado.

-Y… Estas despierta.- La mujer despertó y miro a su esposo como si lo que sucedió hace unos minutos nunca hubiera pasado, el hombre miro a Sirius con duda. –Bueno hice lo que pude, pero no todo el mundo puede ser hipnotizado.

-¿No? – Pregunto la mujer ligeramente asombrada- ¿Lo hice bien?

-Sí, lo hiciste muy bien- El hombre se apresuro a alejarla de Sirius,- cuídala- le dijo al hombre con una mirada de advertencia.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**¡Hola! Soy yo de nuevo, les dije que quería comenzar esta historia luego de terminar las otras que estoy escribiendo, pero me arrepentí y ¡Aquí esta! **

**Les debo decir que los capítulos no serán muy largos, y no creo que la historia sea muy larga, ohh y antes que se me olvide esta historia tiene como nombre "ahora me ves" ya que los magos o ilusionistas usan una frase muy conocida ¿Saben cuál es? Si lo saben díganmelo en los reviews **

**Espero que les sea de su agrado, sin más que decirles me despido.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
